


Price Tag [vid]

by china_shop



Category: Inside Job
Genre: Documentary, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vid of Charles Ferguson's documentary <i>Inside Job</i>, to "Price Tag" by Jessie J.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price Tag [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> In which I attempt to vid a documentary. Thanks to my partner for beta.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/6xI5bVV4oc4)  
**Download:** [AVI (26Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/PriceTag_InsideJob_chinashop.avi) | [MP4](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/PriceTag_InsideJob_chinashop.mp4)(right click, save as)

["Price Tag" lyrics by Jessie J](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jessiej/pricetag.html)


End file.
